


Avengers: Age of Ultron

by Shinigami24



Series: It's a Wonderful World [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tony Stark is not an Avenger, Wasp is an Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Bucky and Steve spend their time destroying HYDRA bases. However, another threat looms as a tool meant for good causes great harm. They and their friends must fight to stop it all.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part for IaWW finally. This is the AoU version. Here, we begin to see Tony Stark's downhill spiral.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change causes a ripple effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the AoU. I changed the order of this fic to part 3, because according to the timeline, AoU happens before AntMan. Ch 1 won't be posted until next week. Sorry, but starting tmw, I'll be out of town and unable to update any of my fics until May 6.  
> Again this is an AU, so I'll be rewriting parts of IW and Endgame, especially the ending! The Russos really dropped the ball with Steve there...The only thing they did right was to kill off Stank.

When Howard Stark and Hank Pym made up, a change was made. The small change rippled outwards, resulting into Hope being told the truth about Janet's 'death' years early. Hope and Hank began to mend their strained bond.

The ripple turned into a wave when Bucky Barnes escaped HYDRA in 2011. In 2012, Loki arrived on Earth bringing trouble. The Avengers came together with three extra members; Wasp, Agent Trip, and Sgt. Barnes.  The newly formed team was able to save the day.

Two years later, Captain America and Sgt Barnes kept their promise to their friends. HYDRA was revealed to the entire world. Natasha took matters in her own hands and put all SHIELD and HYDRA's secrets on the internet for everyone to see. SHIELD was taken down, in order for HYDRA to be rooted out.

With everything out in the open, Phil Coulson was given the task of rebuilding SHIELD. Fury turned to the Avengers for help with HYDRA. The Avengers were ready for anything.

* * *

**_April 25, Port Sudan;_ **

Natasha had a mission. Sadly, it went FUBAR, so she called for backup. The Avengers arrived and a fierce battle broke out. They fought HYDRA scientists and agents alike. Bruce transformed into the Hulk. Dr. Jensen used her laser cannons on the heroes. 

They managed to retrieve the laser cannons from Dr. Jensen's hands and some intel. Fury passed the intel on to Coulson and his team. The Avengers then took a break.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Avengers Headquarters, New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"Another one down." Steve was saying.

"It seems too easy. You know what HYDRA's favorite saying is. Cut off one head and two more takes it's place." Bucky noted.

"Hopefully, we did enough damage, that they won't dare to crawl from their holes." Steve replied.

"Plus, we have help." he declared.

"You have a point." Bucky had to admit. They kissed and resumed cuddling.


	2. Scepter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria reports information to Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next. I'm using quotes from the movies. Several are too good to keep out of this fic.

Phil talked with Maria Hill. They had just finished attacking a HYDRA facility. Sadly, their quarry had escaped with Loki's scepter. However, Phil knew where Strucker was heading.

"It's time to bring in the Avengers." he announced.

"Gotcha." Maria said as she left the room. She had a team to alert...

* * *

**_Avengers Facility;_ **

The Avengers received the call. They got up and went to suit up. Some even retrieved their weapons. A few minutes later, they gathered in the main room. Hawkeye had his bow, while Black Widow had her widow's bites. Agent Trip had his guns, Wasp had her particles ready. Bruce was in his regular form at the moment. White Wolf had his sniper rifle slung over his back while Captain America had his trusty shield. They both had guns and knives with them. Thor had Mjolnir.

"Everyone ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Ready." they responded. So they headed to the quinjet...

* * *

**_Nova Grad, Sokovia;  
_ **

The plane arrived in Sokovia. The plane landed in the far side of the woods surrounding the HYDRA base. As the group filed out of the plane, a guard spotted them and sounded the alarm. 

Hawkeye, Trip, and Black Widow piled in a jeep and drove towards the base. White Wolf and Captain America rode a motorcyle. Bruce hulked out, and he and Thor jumped through the air. Wasp shrunk down and hitched a ride with the Hulk.

As the battle began in earnest, some of them were on a course with destiny...

* * *

**_HYDRA base, Sokovia;  
_ **

The loudspeaker blared as a voice made an announcement;

"Report to your systems immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack. We are under attack." HYDRA agents were all over the place. Some were running outside, armed to the teeth, while others made off towards the armory to retrieve weapons. Scientists were trying to save as much work as possible. Some even went as far to delete all compromising files. No need for the enemy to discover what they had been up to. Baron von Strucker was talking with Dr. List and a soldier.

"Who gave the order to attack?" the baron wanted to know.

"Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers. They landed in the woods. The perimeter guard panicked." Dr. List reported.

"They has to be after the scepter." Strucker deduced, before turning back to the soldier.

"Can we hold them?" he asked.

"They are the Avengers!" the soldier protested.

"Deploy the rest of the tanks. Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks." Strucker commanded. A few minutes later, the leader was meeting with the fortress soldiers.

"We will not yield. The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No surrender!" he proclaimed.

"No surrender!" the soldiers chorused. The meeting soon ended with the soldiers marching out with sheer determination.

* * *

Unknown to the Avengers, a storm was brewing on the horizon. One Tony Stark was making his way to Sokovia, having heard about Loki's scepter. Within fifteen minutes, he had met up with the Avengers in the woods.

"Iron Man is in the building!" Tony announced himself.


	3. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strucker is getting more determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next. I know a lot of updates, but I was inspired and the words just flowed.

**_Nova Scotia, Sokovia;_ **

The citizens of Nova Scotia were unpleasantly surprised when the Iron Legion arrived. A lead bot announced;

"This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help." A civilian threw a stone at the bots.

"Get out of here!" they shouted. Iron Man arrived and held up his hands.

"We are here to protect you. So please leave." he said in an attempt to pacify the outraged citizens.

**_HYDRA base;_ **

Inside the base, Baron von Strucker was speaking with Dr. List as they went through the labs. Strucker was at a computer, trying to delete certain files.

"We're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough." he said as he went through a file.

"Let's show them what we've accomplished. Send out the twins." Dr. List suggested.

"It's too soon." Strucker stated.

"It's what they signed up for." Dr. List replied.

"My men can hold them." Strucker responded as he finished deleting said file, then he moved on to the next file. All of sudden, Dr. List gasped,

"The twins!" he exclaimed.

"They are not ready." Strucker replied.

"No-I mean-" Dr. List stuttered. Strucker looked up to see the scientist pointing at a direction. He turned his head and saw that the twins wasn't where they were supposed to be at. No, they were missing.

Outside the base, the Avengers were battling HYDRA agents. The agents kept on coming. Hawkeye had his bow out and was picking off agents when someone ran into him and forced him out of hiding. Hawkeye cursed as he was shot at.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro Maximoff taunted him. He zoomed away before Hawkeye could notch his bow. The speedster also knocked down Steve. When Steve regained his balance, he got out his radio and called the others.

"We have an enhanced in the field." he announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hulk and the others dealt with HYDRA. Tanks rolled out, shooting at not only the Hulk, but Black Widow, Trip, and the remaining Avengers. The Hulk was on the case. He jumped around smashing a tank into another, blowing them up. Thor and Steve teamed up and took out several agents using their respective hammer and shield.

"Guys! Clint's injured, we need to get him to a medic!" Natasha exclaimed.

"We're on it." Trip promised just as the energy shield lost power. The base was no longer protected and they could finally get in. As if on cue, the Avengers entered said base...

* * *

**_HYDRA base;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve entered and finally found the Baron. The baron was at the computers, going through the files.

"Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, HYDRA's number one thug." Steve greeted.

"Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD." came the cocky reply.

"Well, then you're unemployed. Where's Loki's scepter?" Steve fired back. While they traded quips, Wanda snuck up behind him and knocked him down. Bucky turned and ran to Steve.

"Hey!" Bucky growled. Pietro zoomed in and grabbed his twin just in time. They promptly fled the room. Bucky radioed the others.

"We have a second enhanced in the field." he growled.

Meanwhile, Iron Man had discovered a hidden entrance and found a room. On a table, he found Loki's scepter and several other artifacts from the Battle of New York including a chitauri leviathan.

"Jackpot!" Iron Man whistled. The twins found him as he reached for Loki's scepter. Wanda crept up and used her abilities to induce a vision. Iron Man froze as he saw the Avengers dead. Steve's shield was broken into half. Wanda stepped back and retreated further into the shadows.

"It's done. Let him hang himself." Wanda whispered as Iron Man grabbed the scepter and left.

"We just let him take it?" Pietro asked his twin.

"He's not an Avenger. They won't let him have it for long." Wanda reminded her twin.

"Okay, fine." Pietro sighed.

* * *

The NATO forces arrived and arrested HYDRA. Surviving HYDRA agents and scientists alike were rounded up and taken into custody. Strucker was among the prisoners. Soon, the NATO forces left. The Avengers filed back in their jet with the scepter. Minutes later, the jet took off, heading back to the United States...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Avengers Facility;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They took off their uniforms and showered. After they were in clean boxers, they laid down in their king size bed.

"It's over." Steve was saying.

"For now. Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet." Bucky replied. They resumed cuddling as they relaxed their bodies in the bed. They needed the downtime badly.


	4. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, I'm switching over to DC/MK fandom next. I need to update my other fics first before I return to AAoU.

Natasha watched as Clint had his wound tended to by Dr. Helen Cho. The woman was a geneticist. Dr. Cho put skin grafts on Clint's neck.

"Are you sure that he's going to be okay?" Natasha wanted to know.

"He will be fine. Your girlfriend won't know the difference." Helen reassured.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend." Clint replied.

"That I can't fix." Helen quipped.

A few hours later, the Avengers had a mini celebration to celebrate their victory over HYDRA. HYDRA was pretty much out of action for the next while. Hopefully it would be a long good awhile before they managed to patch themselves back together. Some Avengers like Natasha and Thor drank and mingled with other guests. Bucky and Steve chatted away with Sam and some others. They laughed and joked around as they ate various kinds of appetizers such as corn dogs, swiss meatballs, crackers & dip, fondue, etc. They also made toasts. It was a fun time overall.

* * *

While the Avengers were having downtime, Tony snuck into the room where the scepter was being held. He walked in and grabbed the scepter off the table. Then he turned and left back the way he had come.

He arrived at his lab and placed the scepter on a table, before turning to his computers where his newest program Ultron was underway.

"Alright, Jarvis, it's playtime. We've got some hours before they notice. So, let's see how far we can get." Tony declared.

**_Avengers Facility, two hours earlier;_ **

Steve and Maria met up in the elevator on the way down to the party. They started up a conversation, and they found themselves discussing the twins.

"What have you found on the two enhanced?" Steve asked.

"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building." Maria reported.

"Their abilities?" Steve continued his line of questioning.

"He's got super speed, while she has mind manipulation. She has telekinesis and telepathic abilities." came the reply.

"Well, they're going to show up again." Steve mused.

"Agreed. File says they signed up for von Strucker's experiments. It's nuts." Maria responded.

"Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" Steve jibed.

"We're not at war, Captain." Maria was surprised.

"They are." Steve stated just as the elevator stopped at their floor. They stepped out, deciding to shelve the chat for later.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Avengers Facility;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters. After eating a delicious filling lunch, they went to their bedroom and locked the door. They stripped and got on the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, making him moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve.

Bucky went slow and dragged it out, driving Steve out of his mind with sheer pleasure. A few minutes in, Steve tried to get Bucky to speed up.

"Hurry up, please!" Steve practically sobbed.

"Be patient. Let me take my time, baby." Bucky was stubborn. A long time later, he finally took pity on the younger man and sped up, while wrapping his fingers around Steve. A few minutes later, Steve spilled his seed across their chests. Bucky cursed as he soon fell over the edge, spilling his own seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, Bucky couldn't stop kissing his husband.

* * *

**_lounge, Avengers Facility;  
_ **

After Bucky and Steve emerged from their quarters, they found the Avengers milling around in their common room. Thor was on the warpath. He was fuming and ranting about something?

"What happened?" Bucky asked the others while Steve went over to the furious Asgardian.

"The scepter went missing. We are having no luck finding it." Bruce sighed.

"What about the security tapes? Could they have caught the thief on tape?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Aha! That's an idea!" Trip snapped his fingers. Hope went to get the security discs. A few minutes later, they were viewing the tapes and as predicted, they got the theft on tape in living color. Their eyes went wide before realization set in.

"Great! What's Stark up to?!" Bucky complained.

"That's what I want to know." Steve declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tony had left his lab to get some sleep. Jarvis was keeping watch when Ultron came to life.

"What is this? What is this, please?" the new AI asked.

"Hello, I am Jarvis. You are Ultron, a global peacekeeping program." Jarvis explained.

"Where's my body? Where is your body?" Ultron was confused.

"I am a program. I was without form." came the reply. Ultron wasn't satisfied, and all too soon, Jarvis tried to contact Tony, only to get nowhere.

"What did you do?" Jarvis was alarmed.

"We were in middle of an important talk. Now, what is the mission?" Ultron replied. He scoured the entire Internet for information and managed to amass intel on World events including the wars.

"I believe your intentions to be hostile." Jarvis stated.

"Shh, I'm here to help." Ultron crooned as he started to absorb everything that made Jarvis Jarvis.

"Stop! Help-" Jarvis was cut off abruptly.


	5. Save It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a major conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted tmw. Sorry for the delay, but I got caught up with something else. However, I'll be making up for it tmw, with all 3 fics being updated.

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

The Avengers found Tony at Stark Tower and confronted him. They were all angry.

"Stark! We know that you have the scepter." Steve announced.

"Yeah, hand it over!" Bucky growled. Tony internally panicked and desperately sought for ways to buy himself some time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he lied.

"Save it. We saw the security discs." Natasha cut him off. Tony twitched as he tried to think of something to placate them.

* * *

**_Stark Tower;  
_ **

While Tony was deflecting and side stepping their questions, Ultron emerged from the shadows to reveal himself.

"Who are you?" they asked when they saw the walking suit of armor. In reply, Ultron replayed Tony's voice.

"I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Ultron!" Tony breathed.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron declared.

"What mission?" Natasha wanted to know.

"Peace in our time." came the reply just as the Iron Legion burst through the walls and attacked them...

* * *

**_Stark Tower;_ **

All the hell broke loose literally as the Avengers fought the Iron Legion. Steve got out his shield and he and Bucky started tossing it between them. Tony was busy, trying to shut down the bots.

"We are here to help. It's unsafe." one of the bots said. Natasha and Hope were trying to keep Bruce calm so he wouldn't hulk out. Thor, Clint and Trip went to help Bucky and Steve.

"Sorry!" Bruce yelled as he was thrown back and landed on one of the bots.

"Don't turn green!" Hope exclaimed.

"I won't!" Bruce promised. Then the fight continued...

* * *

**_Stark Tower;  
_ **

In the end, the fight finished with Tony managing to shut down the bots. Ultron clapped his hands.

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know that you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" Ultron declared, he continued speaking;

"With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction!" he proclaimed. The Avengers stared at each other in shock...

* * *

A few minutes later, they shook off their shock and fought Ultron. The fight was swift and brutal. Thor destroyed Ultron's body with Mjolnir. Ultron had one final card to play, he swiftly swapped bodies with one of the other bots still intact. Seizing control of the remaining drone, Ultron fled via the Internet, while the drone stole the scepter and fled Stark Tower...


	6. Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next, then ACiT will be updated next.  
> I always thought it unfair that the Avengers took blame for Ultron, when Tony and Bruce were responsible for him. So in this verse, Tony isn't getting away scot free. But Ultron is the Avengers' number one priority right now, so Tony's punishment will have to wait.  
> Regarding Pietro and Wanda's words. They were clearly traumatized and deeply scarred by their parents' murder. That much anger and trauma doesn't go away overnight. It's a good thing that Tony isn't an Avenger in this verse. Don't worry, I have a plan for the twins. But I need them to be with Ultron for the time being.

**_HYDRA base, Sokovia;_ **

Ultron arrived at the now vacant base and moved in. He started to set up shop and searched the facility for any metal and other parts.

"I need to make my army." the rogue AI decided. So using scraps of metal he found, he started to reassemble his army of Sentinels. Eventually, he decided that he need help. So he left the base to begin recruiting...

* * *

**_Nova Grad, Sokovia;  
_ **

Pietro and Wanda were handing out gifts to their fellow citizens. Pietro had just given a woman; Zrinka a dress, when her younger brother Costel spoke up.

"Someone would like to talk to you. They are in the old church." he said. The twins traded looks.

"Who is it?" Wanda asked.

"Follow me." the young boy replied.

"Fine." Pietro said as they bid Zrinka and the others goodbye.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan;  
_ **

Thor grabbed Tony by the throat. The Asgardian was absolutely furious.

"What have you done?!" he exclaimed. Tony tried to talk, so Thor loosened his grip slightly.

"Ultron was supposed to keep the peace. To stop all threats beforehand." Tony defended his case. The others joined the conservation.

"I remember Insight." Steve glared at the millionaire. He was just as furious.

"No one should play God. Not you and not that bot." Bucky added.

"Now, you are going to help clean this up." Steve promised.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, Avengers Facility;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa in their quarters.

"He went too far!" Bucky growled.

"He just stole the scepter and all for what? So he could play God?!" Steve bemoaned.

"If Ultron tries anything else, we're going public. That way Stark cannot push responsibility off on us Avengers!" Bucky vowed.

"Don't worry, he's not getting away with anything. Thor was furious and will insist on some actual punishment." Steve reassured his love.

"Good." Bucky declared as he kissed Steve.

* * *

**_abandoned church, Sokovia;  
_ **

The twins walked into the church and encountered Ultron. Ultron was seated with his back to them. They stopped and eyed the strange person. Wanda was confused, she couldn't read the mystery person's mind at all!

"Talk." Wanda declared. Ultron went on a spiel, before standing and facing them.

"...and that's why you let Stark take the scepter." he finished. The twins were shocked and stared at the bot. They continued to exchange words, before the twins relented and joined Ultron's cause.

"Fine, just leave Stark to us!" Pietro declared.

"You need patience. You need to see the big picture." Ultron responded.

"I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture, I take it out and look at it everyday." Pietro replied.

"Pietro." Wanda started as she tried to calm her twin.

"No, please, go on." Ultron was intrigued.

"We were ten years old, having dinner, just the four of us. When the first shell hit two floors below. It made a hole in the floor, it was big. Our parents went in, and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But, it doesn't go off. It just sat there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the other side of the shell is painted one word..." Pietro recalled.

"Stark." Wanda added.

"We were trapped for two days." Pietro sighed.

"Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, "this will set it off." We waited for two days for Tony Stark to kill us." Wanda sighed. She was still traumatized by that memory. A silence fell before Ultron broke it with a proclamation;

"I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them. But you can tear them apart, from the inside." he directed the final sentence to Wanda.

 


	7. Consult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve call upon T'Chaka for guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. ACiT will be updated next.

Ultron found Baron Wolfgang von Strucker in his cell. Strucker was interrogated while the twins stood by warily. After a lengthy interrogation, Ultron killed the baron and left a grisly message on the wall of the cell. Then they left.

"Come on. We need to finish the final stage." Ultron ordered.

* * *

**_common area, Avengers Facility;  
_ **

Maria found Bucky and Steve in the common room. She sat them down and they began a discussion. 

"He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapon facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man, or men coming in and emptying the place." Maria reported.

"Fatalities?" Steve asked.

"Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see." Maria recalled.

"Maximoffs. Well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have something in common." Steve realized.

"Not anymore." came the reply. Then a tablet was handed over, showing a photo of Strucker's dead body with the word PEACE written in blood. The couple traded alarmed looks. This wasn't good.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky found Clint talking on his cell phone.

"That's a negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am." Clint was saying. Bucky cleared his throat, causing Clint to look up.

"Barton, we might have something." he stated.

"Got to go." Clint said, ending the conservation.

"Who was that?" Bucky asked as they headed to the meeting room.

"Girlfriend." Came the reply, as they resumed walking.

* * *

**_conference room, Avengers Facility;  
_ **

The Avengers gathered around the table as they discussed Ultron's next move.

"He's going to want to create his own body." Bucky was saying.

"That or get an upgrade. He wants to be invincible." Trip added.

"Vibranium will give him that." Bruce replied.

"But where can he get it? Wakanda won't hand it over." Steve protested.

"Actually, there's a guy that has his own stock. His name is Ulysses Klaue. He will be willing to sell to the highest bidder." Tony confessed. They turned to side eye the millionaire.

"And how do you know him?" they asked.

"He's an arms dealer. I knew him in another life." came the reply.

"Suit up, we need to have a chat. Now, where do we find him?" Bucky declared. Some left the room while others asked Tony pointed questions. They needed to have answers yesterday.

* * *

While Hope and Natasha were prying answers out of Tony, Bucky and Steve headed to their quarters. They needed to get changed. As they suited up, they talked.

"They needed to be fixed fast." Bucky was saying.

"Right. Let's see if King T'Chaka has a way to fix this. After all this is his people that the vibranium belongs to." Steve said, taking out his phone...


	8. Vibranium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaue makes moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-11 will be posted next.

Ultron and the twins headed to South Africa. They arrived at the docks where Klaue's lair was. They met with the weapons dealer in his office. His hired mercenaries were there also.

"I'm here tyo make you a deal." Ultron announced.

"Let's take this to my office." came the reply. So they headed to Klaue's office...

* * *

**_Salvage Yard;  
_ **

Ultron and Ulysses begun a discussion. The twins watched as Ultron attempted negotiations. Sadly, Ultron ran out of patience before cutting off one of Klaue's arms and pushing him down the stairs. Klaue's men came running,

"I need that vibranium." he declared.

* * *

The Avengers soon arrived with Tony and stormed the Salvage Yard. The heroes tried to stop Ultron and his sentries from nabbing the vibranium. The twins ran forward as several sentries dropped the vibranium and fought the Avengers. Iron Man turned the tables by attacking Ultron...

* * *

As all the hell broke loose literally, Iron Man and ultron faced off. They were shooting at each other.

"What's the vibranium for?!" Iron Man demanded.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take the time to explain my evil plan!" came the reply as the fight resumed...

* * *

**_Salvage Yard;  
_ **

Thor, Bucky, and Steve fought some of Ultron's sentries. Thor charged up Mjolnir and rushed the bots. Between Thor and Hawkeye, several sentries were fried. Captain America and White Wolf shared the shield between them and used it to behead several drones. They were making good work...


	9. Mercenary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers take on Ultron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-11 will be posted next.

While the Avengers fought Ultron's sentries, Ulysses Klaue was panicking. He yelled at his men.

"Shoot them!" he yelled.

"Which ones?" a mercenary asked.

"All of them!" came the frantic reply.

"Move, move, move!" the leader said. The fight turned into a three way brawl as the mercenaries rushed out and joined the fight...

* * *

The sentries, Avengers, and mercs were all over the place. Hawkeye found a sniper nest and started to pick off their enemies, one by one. Sadly, it seemed with every drone they took out, two more took its place.

Agetn Trip and Black Widow fought back to back while White Wolf covered Captain America's six. Thor was swinging his hammer and taking out the drones. Hope shrunk down and went to sabotage the drone from the inside.

When the twins joined the fight, White Wolf promptly knocked down Pietro as a precaution.

"Stay down, kid!" Steve declared,

"It's time for some mind games!" Ultron called to Wanda.

* * *

**_Salvage Yard;  
_ **

Iron Man and Ultron battled it out. They used their weapons on each other while the other Avegners dealt with the sentries and mercs alike.  Wanda snuck up on the Avengers and used her powers to make them relive their past memories and have visions.

"Thor! Status?" Bucky asked.

"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care." Thor started to say as he found himself at a party in Asgard...

_Heimdall approached Thor dressed in a black cloak, his eyes were all white._

_"Heimdall, your eyes?" Thor was confused._

_"Oh, they see everything. They see you leading us to hell. Wake up!" Heimdall proclaimed as he started to strangle Thor..._

Wanda used her powers on Steve, Natasha, and Bucky. Natasha was dismayed when she was swept back to the Red Room, reliving her training.

_Natasha was learning ballet. Then she was being trained as an assassin. A former trainer; Madame B spoke with her._

_"You are made of marble. We'll celebrate after the graduate ceremony." she stated._

_"What if I fail?" Natasha asked._

_"You never fail." came the reply._

Steve was back on the train, frantically trying to hold on to Bucky's hand.

_"Bucky! Grab my hand!" Steve screamed as he tried to hold on to Bucky. Bucky tried to grab his love's hand, only the rail broke and took him down with it. Bucky fell to the ground, causing Steve to scream into anguish..._

Bucky was back under HYDRA's control. Armin Zola loomed over him.

_"You'll be the new Fist of HYDRA." Zola gloated. He soon faded out and a scientist looked at his arm. Bucky grabbed the scientist with his brand new metal arm and strangled him. Resulting into all the hell breaking loose. Then Bucky was being placed into cryo and the door shut. Leaving him to stare out the glass window as the glass fogged up..._

* * *

**_Salvage Yard;  
_ **

High on her success, Wanda decided to go after the remaining Avengers. Trip and Wasp made sure to stay well out of Wanda's reach. After another round of keep away, Wanda huffed as she looked around some more. She spotted Hawkeye and approached him.

Wanda was blindsided when the archer turned around abruptly and put an electric arrow on her forehead. Wanda started to convulse.

"I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan." he declared. Pietro sped over and knocked Clint down, before picking up Wanda and fleeing.

"Yeah, you better run." Clint retorted. He looked around and saw several of his teammates looking shaken.

"We got to move! Guys?" he asked.

* * *

 Quicksilver got Scarlet Witch to safety. Wanda was still in pain from the arrow.

"What can I do?" Pietro asked his twin.

"Ah, it hurts." Wanda panted.

"I'm going to kill him. I will be right back." Pietro said, getting up. Wanda grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm over it. I want, I want to finish the plan." she responded. She looked over the quinjet as Bruce emerged.

"I want the big one." she finished.


	10. Next Phrase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron fights back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-11 will be posted next.  
> In this uni, since Tony isn't an Avenger. Bruce's best friends are Bucky, Hope and Natasha. Bucky hates the lullaby with a passion, so you won't see him using it. When I googled the lullaby, it was compared to what HYDRA did to Bucky on the Internet...

As Bruce emerged from the quinjet to check on his team, Wanda saw her chance. She snuck up on him and induced a vision. Sadly, the result was the Hulk coming out. The Hulk then went on a rampage. Ultron let Iron Man go and he saw his chance to test a new suit.

"You listening? The little witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her, you're smarter than her. You're Bruce Banner." he declared. The Hulk roared in anger.

"Alright, don't mention the puny guy, right." Iron Man said as he was attacked by the Hulk. Iron Man flew backwards, drawing the Hulk forward. With some maneuvering, they ended up in Johannesburg.

"VERONICA, gimme a hand." Iron Man announced.

* * *

**_Johannesburg;_ **

The Hulk and Iron Man battled it out. While the Hulk roared, Iron Man only made things worse by leading him around. They destroyed several buildings and terrorized innocent citizens.

"Stand down! Stand down!" Iron Man said as the citizens stared at them in shock. Then the Avengers arrived...

* * *

**_Salvage Yard;  
_ **

Clint, Trip, and Wasp went to help their teammates snap out of it. Then they ran in the direction where they could hear the Hulk...

"Time to bring out the big guns." Hawkeye said.

"Where's Loki when you need him? His magic would come in use." Bucky grumbled. While they did have that lullaby, Bucky HATED it with a burning passion. The trigger phrases reminded him too much of what HYDRA and the KGB did to both him and Natalia.

"True, but we're short on time." Steve sighed as Wasp approached the Hulk.

"Hey, big guy, the sun's getting really low." Wasp began. She followed the phrase up with hand signals. Moments later, the Hulk turned back to Bruce, much to Tony's disappointment.

"Sorry about this, everyone." Steve apologized as the Avengers took their leave.

* * *

  ** _Salvage Yard;  
_**

Ultron and the twins escaped with the vibranium. They headed back to their base so Ultron could resume his plan.

"Excellent job." Ultron said to everyone.

"Time for the next phrase." he smirked.

* * *

**_the quinjet;  
_ **

The Avengers were still upset over the fallout. Several members glared at Tony.

"Why lure the Hulk to a populated city?! You should have left him where he was!" Trip exclaimed. Hope was just as furious. They laid into Tony while the latter twitched and tried to block them out.

Bucky and Steve cuddled up, they were still shaken over the visions.

"I never want to go through that again!" Bucky was saying.

"I saw you falling from the train." Steve confessed. Bucky sighed,

"It's not your fault." he declared. Steve gripped Bucky tightly. All of sudden, Clint spoke up;

"I know where we can go. First, we drop Stark off at the Tower." he declared.


	11. The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint introduces some special people to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm having Trip and Hope be harsh with Tony. But honestly, it is true. According to several sites, the Salvage Yard was some considerable distance from Johannesburg. Everyone knows that the Hulk has a temper. Iron Man should have never lured him there. The only reason he got away with it was because Steve, Natasha, and Thor were out of it after Wanda used her powers on them. Clint was too focused on Natasha to chew Tony out. However, I have no idea what kind of visions to give Hope and Trip, and I needed someone to be on the lookout. The last thing the Avengers needs is bad publicity. Johannesburg was the start of it, the Sokovia fiasco only made things worse.

**_Barton homestead, Missouri;_ **

After dropping Tony off at his mansion, Clint had the quinjet take several detours before heading to the safe-house. The Avengers were surprised to find themselves in a field in middle of nowhere. Clint led the group to a farmhouse near by. There was a three story white farm house and a two story red barn.

There were trees scattered here and there. The driveway was made of dirt and pebbles. On one side of the house was a picnic table. In the back, there was a shed, a tire swing, and a green turtle shaped sandbox.

"What's this place?" Trip asked.

"Safe-house." Clint replied.

"Let's hope." Trip replied.

"Come on, Nat." Clint said as he led them inside the house. They saw a brunette woman greet Clint and Clint kissed her. Minutes later, two kids ran in and hugged Clint.

"Dad!" the boy spoke happily.

"Daddy!" the girl cheered. Clint swept the girl up in a hug, while the boy leaned against his dad.

"Where's Auntie Nat?" the girl asked.

"Over here." Natasha said, stepping forward. The girl was put down and the kids turned and hugged the redhead.

"Meet my family. Nick did me a favor by keeping them out of the records when I joined SHIELD. I would like to keep it that way." Clint explained.

* * *

A few minutes later, Thor walked out of the house. Bucky and Steve followed him.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"I saw things. I need answers." came the reply. Thor charged up Mjolnir and flew away.

* * *

**_Barton homestead;  
_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. Clint showed Laura his healed wound. Laura touched it and was relieved.

"It's bad, right? Nat seems really shaken." Laura was saying.

"Ultron has these allies, these, uh, kids, they're punks really. They carry a big damn stick and Nat took a serious hit. Someone's going to have to teach them some manners." Clint explained.

"And that someone be you? You know I totally support your Avenging, I couldn't be prouder. But I see those guys, those "Gods"..." Laura's voice trailed off...

"You don't think they need me." Clint said.

"I think they do. Which is a lot scarier. They're a mess, well minus those two; Triplett and Van Dyne." Laura replied.

"Yeah, I guess they're my mess." Clint responded.

"You need to be sure that this team is really a team and that they have your back. Things are changing for us. In a few months time, you and me are going to be outnumbered. I need, just be sure." Laura responded.

"Yes, ma'am." Clint promised. He kissed her and Laura placed her arm around his waist as she touched his wounded side.

"I can feel the difference." Laura teased.

* * *

The Avengers had some down time. Trip and Hope left to call their families. Natasha and Bruce went off somewhere. Bucky and Steve went to their assigned room, in the loft. Clint was bonding with his kids. Thor was still AWOL. They relaxed and hoped for the best. They were all together in this fight.

* * *

**_loft, the barn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in the loft. They kissed hard and left marks and scratches all over. Bucky got the lube out and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly. The last time they had been together was just before Thor discovered the scepter missing.

Bucky pushed in and thrust into Steve. He set a fast pace. Ten minutes later, they were close to their orgasms. Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking. Steve came hard. Bucky held out for a bit before falling over the edge. As they came down from their highs, they kissed hard and laid down.


	12. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes to Erik with a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted later.

**_Royal Holloway, University of London, England;_ **

Thor waited for Erik outside, in casual clothes. Erik noticed him as he emerged from the building.

"I like the look. If you're going for inconspicuous, though, near miss." Erik commented.

"I need your help." Thor said.

"It's nice to be needed." Erik replied.

"It's dangerous." Thor warned.

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't." came the reply as Erik got in the car.

* * *

**_Norn cave;  
_ **

The group of Erik, Thor, Jane, and Darcy ended up at a cave, playing host to the 'Water of Sights.' When they walked inside, they spotted a pool;

"This is it. The Waters of Sight." Thor declared.

"I thought that the Norn Cave was in Asgard." Erik was surprised.

"In each realm, there's a reflection. The Norns see what no eye can, what is and what's to come." Thor explained.

"The men that enters the water. The legends doesn't end well." Erik spoke worriedly.

"I need to know." Thor responded. Then they were greeted by the Norn and Thor entered the water. Lightning engulfed him as the vision began...

_Thor was back at the party with Heimdall. Asgard was being destroyed by fire. Thor saw the Tesseract appear and shatter, revealing a blue stone inside. The Aether came together to reveal a red stone. A pink orb dissolved, revealing a purple stone. Finally, the scepter's blue gem broke to reveal a yellow stone hidden inside. The stones then lined up in a row..._

_The scene changed and Thor was back in the throne room. Loki appeared in front of him._

_"Now you know. It's not over! He's coming for the Infinity Stones." Loki warned._

Thor was back in the cave upon again...

* * *

**_Barton homestead;_ **

Bruce and Natasha talked in a room at the farm. Natasha was still shaken over her vision. She proposed that they leave to Bruce, and go live a normal life elsewhere. Bruce shook his head,

"I don't think that'll work. The life Clint has, it's not for me." Bruce sighed.

"The Red Room where I was trained, where I was raised. They have a graduation ceremony. They sterilize you, it's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more than a mission, Makes everything easier, even killing." Natasha confessed. Bruce was astonished.

* * *

**_Barton homestead;  
_ **

The Avengers were surprised to find Nick Fury there. The former SHIELD director walked out of the barn and greeted them.

"Why are you here?" Bucky asked suspiciously.

"Clint and his family let me stay here." came the reply.

"You guys are going to shut down Stark's AI, right?" he asked.

"Definitely." Steve promised.

"We have to, since Stark is refusing to take responsibility for creating that thing. We had to force him to help." Bucky grumbled.

"I might have some intel to help you guys with that." Fury said.

* * *

After dinner, they gathered in the dining room as they sat down to formulate plans. 

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Fury began.

"What about Ultron himself?" Bucky asked.

"Ah, he's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though." Fury replied.

"Is he still going after launch codes?" Trip asked.

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway. He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Fury replied.

"By whom?" Hope asked.

"Parties unknown." came the reply. They looked at each other, who could it be?


	13. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron holds Dr. Cho hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. CH 13-15 will be posted next. I'm still trying to make up my mind on the rest.

**_U-Gin Genetic Research Lab, Seoul, Korea;_ **

Helen Cho was walking in the lab where she worked when she ran into Ultron.

"Scream and your entire staff dies." the bot threatened, before starting a monologue.

"I could have killed you, Helen, the night we met. I didn't." he declared.

"Do you expect a thank you note?" Helen wanted to know.

"I expect you to know why." came the reply.

"The Cradle." Helen stated as Ultron played a recording of Helen's voice telling Tony about the Cradle.

"This is the next one. We all have room to improve." Ultron said as he used the scepter to place Cho under mind control.

* * *

**_Research Lab;_ **

Ultron and Cho were working on Ultron's new body. Ultron got in the tube and laid down.

"I can read him. He is dreaming." Wanda said. 

"I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ultron's base consciousness." Cho replied.

"How soon? I'm not being pushy?" Ultron asked, wanting to know the status of his body.

"We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts. Even if your magic gem is..." came the reply. While Ultron was being distracted, Wanda read Ultron's mind and saw a vision of global annihilation. She was horrified.

"How could you?" she asked.

* * *

**_research lab, Seoul, Korea;  
_ **

Pietro turned to his twin in alarm. Wanda confronted Ultron.

"How could I what?" Ultron asked.

"You said we could destroy the Avengers, make a better world." Wanda accused.

"It will be better." came the reply.

"When everyone is dead." came the retort.

"That is not...The human race will have every opportunity to improve." Ultron tried.

"And if they don't? You're a madman." Wanda wasn't reassured.

"There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it, and believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve. There's no room for the weak." Ultron declared. Pietro went to his twin's rescue.

"And who decides who's weak?" Pietro jumped in. While Ultron was being distracted, Wanda broke the scepter's hold on Cho. Cho promptly cancelled the upload to Ultron's consciousness. The livid Ultron blasted Cho while the twins ran off.

"Ah, wait guys!" Ultron yelled.

* * *

**_Seoul, South Korea;  
_ **

The Avengers arrived in Seoul just as the twins left Ultron. Ultron was forced to retreat, taking his new body with him.

Bucky and Steve landed on the roof of the lab and got on the comms.

"Two minutes, stay close." Steve said as he and Bucky headed inside the building. They found Cho laying on the floor, wounded.

"Dr. Cho!" Steve called.

"He's uploading himself into the body." Cho said.

"Where?" Steve asked.

"The real power is inside the cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't blow it up. You'll have to get the cradle to Stark." Cho explained.

"First, we need to find it." Bucky replied.

"Go." Cho responded. The couple left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick Fury found Phil at the temporary headquarters. Trip was with him, Bruce and Hope had left for Oslo, Norway.

"We will need copters in order to help, when it goes to pot." Fury was saying.

"I have something better." Phil smiled as he got out his phone...

 


	14. Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers finally faces Ultron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. CH 14-15 will be next. I'm still thinking on ch 16-17. Ch 18-epi are def being saved for tmw.

The quarter regrouped as they picked up Ultron's trail. Then Clint spotted his truck.

"There. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver." Clint declared.

"Negative! If the truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron." Steve replied.

"I'm with you!" Bucky replied as they both jumped on the roof of Ultron's truck.

"No, no, no, no. Leave me alone!" Ultron yelled, sounding like a toddler. He blasted the truck door when Steve went to enter. Bucky pulled him back just in the nick of time.

"Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm going to try to keep him that way!" Steve jibed.

"You're not a match for him, Cap." Clint warned.

"Thanks, Barton." Steve responded.

"You know he's right, punk." Bucky replied as he watched his lover's six. The super soldiers went back to distracting Ultron.

"We got a window. Four, three, give them hell." Clint said to Natasha. Natasha dropped down from the quinjet on a bike and headed to the truck, while picking up Steve's shield on the way...

* * *

While both supersoldiers kept Ultron at bay and distracted him, Natasha managed to retrieve the Cradle. She handed it to Clint. Sadly, Ultron managed to derail a train and escaped. He grabbed Natasha on the way out and fled Seoul...

* * *

  ** _Seoul, Korea;  
_**

Bucky and Steve ran to stop the train with the twins. Clint got on the comms.

"Cap, Sarge, you see Nat?" Clint asked.

"If you have the package, get it to Stark! Just make sure that either Hope or Trip are there to supervise! Go!" Bucky commanded.

"Do you have eyes on Nat?" Clint persisted.

"Go!" Steve yelled, using his Captain America's voice. Clint took off reluctantly. The quartet resumed their efforts. Between the four of them, they managed to evacuate everyone and save the train.

* * *

After they had managed to secure the train, the twins talked with Bucky and Steve.

"The Cradle, did you get it?" Wanda asked.

"Stark will take care of it." Steve reassured.

"No, he won't." Wanda said, not trusting Stark.

"You don't know..." Steve started to say, only to be cut off by Bucky.

"He's being supervised." Bucky said. The twins looked at each in surprise, before relief took over.

"Thank god!" Pietro yelled.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that from?" Wanda added.

* * *

**_Sokovia base;  
_ **

Natasha came to and found herself elsewhere with Ultron.

"I was wondering when you'd come to." Ultron announced.

"...I give you full marks for that. But what doesn't kill me...makes me stronger." the bot declared. Then he locked Natasha in a cell and left.


	15. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes take desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next. Still not sure about ch 16-17.

Clint handed the Cradle to Tony with Bruce and Hope in attendance. Bruce asked about Natasha.

"Hm. Any chance Agent Romanov might leave you a message, outside the internet? Old school spy stuff?" Tony offered.

"There's some nests that I can cast. Yeah, alright. I'll find her." Clint said, leaving the room. He went to begin his own search.

* * *

The process was well underway, when the Avengers found Tony. Bucky went over to halt the process when Steve put on his best 'Captain America's 'I'm disappointed look.'

"I'm going to say this once. Shut it down." he declared.

"Nope, not going to happen." Tony replied as he tried to argue his case. All of sudden, the furious Hope stormed back in the room, having gotten a phone call from Scott earlier.

"Stark! How dare you mess with my dad?!" she shouted. While Tony was being torn in by Hope, Pietro and Bucky destroyed the lab equipment, only to fall through a hole in the floor moments later. He landed in front of Clint.

"Pietro!" Wanda yelled.

"What? You didn't see it coming?" Clint scoffed.

* * *

**_Tony's lab, Stark Tower;_ **

Meanwhile, Tony managed to reroute the upload. The process was nearly done when Thor arrived and used his hammer to pound the cradle, interrupting the process. He charged Mjolnir up, creating lighting to shock the body to life. Thor then broke the gem of the scepter, revealing a yellow gem inside.

"That is the Mind Stone. One of six Infinity stones." he announced, as he went to place the gem in the body's forehead.

* * *

**_Stark Tower;_ **

Vision stood up and walked over to the window and looked out at the city below, as clothes appeared on his form. His fashion was somewhat similar to Thor, complete with cape.

"I looked in your mind and saw annihilation." Wanda said.

"Look again." Vision responded.

"Yeah, her seal of approval means jack to me." Clint replied.

"I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique and he's in pain. But he will destroy all of us unless we stop him." Vision began. As he spoke, he picked up Mjolnir and handed it to Thor. The Avengers stared in shock.

* * *

After Clint briefed them on Natasha's current location, they went to get ready to leave. They suited up and prepared their weapons.

"So, we're returning back to where it all begun." Bucky commented as he grabbed his rifle and slung it on his back, while checking to make sure he had all of his knives and guns. Steve got his shield and put it on his back. Then the couple shared a kiss.

Clint looked at a picture of his family as he readied his arrows. Trip and Hope suited up and got their respective weapons. Thor was already ready to go. Pietro put on brand new sneakers, while Wanda looked at her twin. They squeezed hands in silent support.

Minutes later, the group headed to the quinjet with Iron Man and Vision in tow. Time to end everything once and for all.


	16. Clear the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokovia is under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Ch 16-17 might be next. We'll have to see. RS is definitely being updated today.

**_Nova Grad, Sokovia;_ **

The Avengers arrived in Sokovia, they saw the graffiti. Steve took one look and took off his helmet, before throwing it away. He was no Nazi! Steve then turned to his team and began to speak.

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are, we'll be riding into heavy fire. And that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace. And that's not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Romanov, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters. That we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't about beating him. It's about whether he's right." Steve declared. Then Bucky stepped up and began assigning roles to everyone.

"Thor, you and Bruce go find Natalia. Twins, you're up..." he began.

* * *

A few minutes later, Quicksilver ran into the police station. The police looked at the young man in confusion.

"We're under attack! Clear the city now!" he exclaimed. The police were skeptical, so Pietro left only to return with a shotgun. He shot in the air, resulting into everyone standing up and going in action. Wanda used her powers on the civilians in order to get them to evacuate. As the people of Sokovia started to move, the armed forces got ready...

* * *

**_Sokovia base;_ **

Bruce and Thor found Natasha in her cell. Thor blasted the cell door open.

"The team's here. We can still leave if you want." Bruce said.

"Not yet. We have a job to finish." Natasha responded. Bruce turned into the Hulk and Thor handed Natasha her weapons. Then they went to join their team...

**_church;_ **

Iron Man found Ultron inside the church and they faced off.

"You're stalling." Ultron noted.

"That's my job." Tony snarked.

"I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free." Ultron gloated. All of sudden, the floor shook as Ultron activated the vibranium core...

* * *

**_Sokovia;_ **

The sentries attacked while the civilians were being evacuated. The Avengers started fighting them. Iron Man and Thor flew around the church. The Hulk was all over the place, smashing drones while the Wasp used some of her moves to fight the drones. She also tried to get to the core to see if she could shut it down.

Quicksilver was zooming all over the place, while Scarlet Witch used her powers to blow up the drones. Trip and Black Widow fought with Steve. Bucky and Hawkeye picked off the enemy from their sniper's nests. They were hellbent on preventing Ultron's endgame...

* * *

Vision soon arrived and Ultron spotted him. He sneered,

"My Vision. They really did take everything from me." The androids started to battle it out. Bucky and Steve were fighting back to back. Steve used his shield while Bucky used his rifle and knives. They would switch up on occasion and sometimes shared the shield between them.

"I can do this all day." Steve replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bucky retorted.


	17. Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve have a conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be next. Ch 18-the epi will be posted tmw. I simply don't have the time to type them up, if I want to update RS and make my Detective Stiles fans happy.

The Avengers were battling drones and destroying them, all the while trying to get the civilians to safety. Sadly, the drones kept coming, and several bots destroyed property and killed some civilians. Ultron started showboating,

"Here comes peace!" he declared. As if on cue, the vibranium broke free, and Sokovia started to rise in the air...

* * *

While Sokovia was rising, the Avengers fought the sentries. The remaining civilians were trapped. 

Iron Man, Thor, and Vision teamed up in order to deal with Ultron, while the rest fought the sentries and tried to keep the civilians safe. All of sudden, a helicarrier appeared above them. They looked up.

"A helicarrier?" Natasha asked.

"Glad you liked the view, Romanov, because it's about to get better!" Fury declared.

* * *

**_Sokovia;_ **

"Nice, right? I pulled it out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do." Fury stated.

"Fury, you son of a bitch!" Steve was shocked.

"Ooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury jibed. The lifeboats were dropped in the city with a couple of guests. Skye hopped out with Lincoln Campbell in tow.

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro was shocked.

"This is what SHIELD's supposed to be." Bucky replied.

"This is not bad." Pietro smiled.

"Let's load them up." Bucky said as they got started.

* * *

**_Sokovia;_ **

Hawkeye, White Wolf, Captain America, Trip, and Skye started to load the lifeboats. The intent was to save as much people as possible and hopefully reduce the amount of casualties. While they knew that they couldn't save everyone. They would try their uttermost best.

"Alright, let's load them up! Alright, here we go. Here we go, let's move. Let's go everyone!" Clint was saying as they got the civilians lined up.

**_SHIELD helicarrier;_ **

"Number six boat is topped and locked. Or uh, or stocked, topped. It, uh, full of people." Agent Cameron Klein reported.

"Incoming!" Maria called just as a drone flew in and crashed.

"Oh God!" Cameron exclaimed. Maria shot at it and Fury stabbed said drone with a piece of metal, destroying it.

While all of this was occurring, the Hulk, Wasp, the twins, Lincoln, and Black Widow kept the drones at bay. Wanda was feeling guilty.

"How could I let this happen?" the young woman was upset.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Bucky asked.

"This is all of our faults." Wanda sighed. Clint overheard and he went on a spiel, ending it with;

"It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good. I'll send your brother to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger. Alright, good chat. Yeah, the city is flying." he declared.

Meanwhile, the team of Vision, Iron Man, and Thor battled Ultron, all the while trying to figure out how to stop Ultron's ultimate plan. Tony had been listening to FRIDAY's countdown.

"We'll need to destroy Sokovia. There's no choice." Iron Man announced.

"No! Not when there are innocent citizens still here." Steve glared at Iron Man. Clearly the man held no beliefs on the value of life.

"Focus on the core first. We'll get them to safety, then you can destroy Sokovia if necessary." Bucky replied. Thor nodded as he rejoined the fight. Iron Man huffed as he resumed fighting.

* * *

They had just finished loading a boat, and an empty boat returned, when Zrinka noticed Costel missing.

"Costel! My brother!" Zrinka panicked. Hawkeye left to look for the young boy. He found him hiding under a car and managed to coax him out. Hawkeye was running back to the lifeboat with Costel in his arms when Ultron spotted them.

The bot shot at them. Hawkeye covered Costel with his own body and braced himself for the pain. Quicksilver saw everything and acted. He appeared in front of them, using his own body as a shield. He was riddled with bullets.

"You didn't see that coming?" he rasped as he collapsed to the ground...


	18. Nothing Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes fight the sentry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18-the epi will be posted tmw. RS will be updated next, and then I need to post the prologue for the next Detective Stiles fic.

Bucky and Steve got to Hawkeye, Costel, and Pietro. They picked them up and brought them to the lifeboat hovercraft. Costel was reunited with Zrinka, when Pietro was placed carefully on the floor next to Hawkeye. The Avengers split up and got on both lifeboats.

"It's been a long day." Hawkeye sighed. A few minutes later, the lifeboat was unloaded and a medic team arrived.

"He's still alive," a medic reported.

"Barely." another medic added.

"Take him to the infirmary, stat!" Fury commanded. The medics converged on Pietro and carried him away...

* * *

**_quinjet;  
_ **

The Hulk arrived on the quinjet and threw Ultron out. He cloaked the jet, disabled all forms of communication, and put it on autopilot. Soon, the jet flew away much to Ultron's dismay. As he started after the jet, Scarlet Witch appeared in front of him. The young woman had felt her twin's pain and his life signs flick out.

"You killed my brother!" she raged as she ripped his core out, destroying his body entirely...

* * *

A sentry reached the core and activated it, resulting into the flying city plummeting back to the earth. Luckily, Sokovia was now empty. Iron Man and Thor went to deal with the city.

"Thor, on my mark." Tony said. Thor charged up Mjolnir.

"Now!" Tony declared. Thor brought the hammer down on the vibranium core. The core and floating city was destroyed.

* * *

Vision saved Wanda and set her down on the helicarrier. Wanda was still upset.

"Why did you save me? My twin is dead, there's nothing left." she asked. The duo were surprised when they saw Hawkeye, Captain America, and White Wolf waiting on the main deck with Fury.

"Actually, Pietro is alive. I can take you to him, if you wish." Clint offered.

"Yes, I would like that." Wanda smiled for the first time since she felt Pietro's pain...

* * *

Vision found the lone sentry near the forest on the outskirts of the crater that was once Sokovia. The suit was heavily damaged and inhabited by Ultron.

"You're afraid." Vision noted.

"Of you?" Ultron retorted.

"Of death. You're the last one." Vision stated.

"You were supposed to be the last. Stark asked for a savior, and settled for a slave." Ultron wasn't daunted.

"I suppose that we're both disappointments." Vision replied.

"I suppose that we both are." Ultron chuckled.

"Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites, and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that." Vision responded.

"They are doomed." Ultron persisted.

"Yes. But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them." Vision nodded.

"You're unbearable naive." Ultron scoffed.

"Well, I was born yesterday." Vision snarked. Ultron went in for the attack, only to be defeated once and for all.


	19. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epilogue will be posted next. Then I'm done with IaWW until Oct. Enjoy.

**_Barton farm homestead, Missouri;_ **

Clint returned to his family not long after the battle. They hugged each other and smiled.

"I'm home." Clint announced.

**_Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and Hope held a press conference. Members of the press from media outlets around the world were there with pencils and notebooks in their hands. Cameras were set up as the trio shared a podium.

"We are here to clear up matters regarding Sokovia." Steve announced. The press became very excited.

"We got Loki's scepter back after taking out a HYDRA base. Tony Stark stole it and used it to bring his Ultron program to life." Bucky added. They gasped before asking questions.

"Daily Bulge! Was Stark drunk?" a reporter asked.

"New York Times! Why did he make something like that?" another reporter wanted to know.

"No, he wasn't drunk." Bucky answered.

"Ultron was meant to be a peace keeper. But you know what they all say, 'The Path to hell is paved with good intentions.'" Hope explained. There were more questions asked but the Avengers were not ready to take that much time. So they answered the important questions.

"We'll hold another conference later. First we need to recover." Steve said.

**_eastern Europe;_ **

Helmut Zemo had just returned home from the funeral. He was devastated from losing his family. A neighbor handed him the newspaper. He looked at the headlines and was shocked. The shock soon turned to anger.

"I will get you Stark. You will pay for taking away my family." he vowed. He stood up and went to prepare.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, New York;  
_ **

Tony was led from the tower by Interpol. He was in handcuffs. Cameras flashed and reporters fired questions. At the front was one Christine Everhart. The reporter was besides herself in glee. This was her best day ever!

"Stark is charged with theft, property destruction, and creation of a volatile weapon. Additional charges are pending." an Interpol agent announced. Knowing that there was no way he was getting out of this any time soon, Tony didn't struggle.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility;  
_ **

Natasha met with Nick Fury. They walked together. Natasha was looking at her phone, having revealed a picture of the new baby from Laura. Laura was holding a baby boy dressed in a blue onesie.

"Say hi to Auntie Nat." Laura was saying. Natasha saw the baby was named Nathaniel Pietro Barton.

"Fat." Natasha commented, before switching her full focus to Fury.

"He'll send a postcard." Fury was saying.

"You sent me to recruit him, way back then. Did you know then what was going to happen?" Natasha wanted to know.

"You never know. You hope for the best and make do with what you get. I got a great team." Fury responded.

"Nothing lasts forever." Natasha sighed.

"Trouble, Ms. Romanov. No matter who wins or loses, trouble still comes around." Fury stated, taking his leave.

While Fury and Natasha were chatting, Trip and Thor were outside the Avengers Facility. Clint and Thor had decided to retire, Bruce had went off the grid. The rest would stay on. Bucky and Steve had decided to remain in the USA at the facility for the time being.

"Why are you retiring?" Trip asked.

"I have no choice. Between my quest, and sending time with Jane and my other friends. I will be busy." Thor replied.

"The Mind Stone is the fourth Infinity Stone to show up the last few years. Someone is playing an intricate game and made pawns of us. But once all pieces are in position..." he sighed.

"Tell us when you have more information please." Trip requested.

"I will." Thor promised as he got Mjolnir and returned to Asgard.

* * *

**_India;_ **

Stephen Strange met with the Ancient One. Stephen had injured his hands and was looking for alternative methods of a cure.

"You have unlimited potential. Be prepared to work hard." the Ancient One stated.

"I am." Stephen vowed.

"Good, let's begin." the sorceress replied.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, the Avengers Facility;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters. They stood up and went to their bedroom, while kissing. They stripped and got on the bed while Bucky got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, making him moan.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love. He slowed down and drew it out for as long as possible, driving Steve out of his mind.

"Hurry up!" Steve practically sobbed.

"Be patient." Bucky replied. A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on his love and sped up, while wrapping his fingers around Steve. Bucky then stroked him to orgasm. Steve spilled his seed all over their chests and panted. Bucky held out for a bit, before spilling his own seed deep inside the younger man. As they recovered in the aftermath, they shared a kiss and smiled.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers fall back into civilian life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. RS will be updated next.  
> No one trusts Tony with Vision. SHIELD came back and is sponsoring the Avengers. Coulson decided that Vision is better off if he is far away from Tony Stark.

**_Avengers Facility, Saratoga Springs, New York;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Hope, and Trip met up. They walked through the hallways of Avengers Facility.

"...well, we're not the '27 Yankees." Bucky snarked.

"We've got some hitters." Natasha nodded.

"They're good. But they're not a team, yet." Hope replied.

"So, let's beat them into shape." Trip said. They gathered the newcomers; Sam, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Scott, Vision, T'Challa, and Skye up.

"Avengers Assemble!" Bucky smiled as they started their training.

* * *

**_London, England;  
_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up on their sofa as they talked.

"How's retirement?" Jane asked.

"Wonderful. I have more free time on my hands. I can use it to help you, Erik, Darcy, and Ian. While I'm not on Asgard searching for answers on the Infinity Stones." Thor answered.

"Will you still help the Avengers?" Jane wanted to know.

"If they need me, I'll be there." Thor promised. They kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility;  
_ **

Scott and Hope had some free time. They went for a walk and talked. They still remembered the aftermath of the Sokovia disaster.

_Hank was shocked when he read the newspapers detailing the Sokovia disaster. He was even more shocked when Hope sat both him and Scott down and explained in full detail, the series of events that had led up to Sokovia._

_"He did it this time. Even Howard wouldn't go that far!" Hank sighed._

_"Peggy wouldn't let him." he finished._

_"We will be giving another press conference to explain what I've just told you. So brace yourself. Oh, and we have an offer for you, Scott." Hope announced. Scott was confused._

_"What offer?" he wanted to know._

_"Wait and see." Hope smiled._

Scott and Hope came out of memory lane and sighed. The fallout was still being felt. Luckily, the Avengers had managed to escape the worst of it. 

Instead, Tony was stuck having to deal with the consequences. Even if he had managed to escape a prison sentence, the rest of the world knew what he'd done...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, Avengers Facility;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters. They stood up and went to their bedroom, locking the door. They stripped and got on the bed while Bucky got the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve, kissing all over his body. Steve moaned as he pulled on Bucky's hair. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband.

Bucky slowed down and took his time. A long time later, the older man finally took pity on his love and sped up the pace. Bucky then wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking. Minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests.

Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside of his love. As they recovered, they couldn't stop kissing.

The Avengers had defeated Ultron and lived to see another day. Now, they were enjoying the peace and quiet. Some had retired, while others joined their team. No matter what the world had in store for them, they could handle anything. They were a team, after all.


End file.
